


To the Beyond

by SurroundedByDemons



Series: Dragon Age: Endure [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adorable Cole, Anal Sex, Awesome Varric Tethras, Cassandra is So Done, Dark Solas, Dom Solas, Domestic Fluff, Dorian is a Good Friend, Drunk Solas, F/F, F/M, Fade Demons, Fade Sex, Fade Tongue, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harm to Children, Helpful Cole, Her Body was not Ready, In the Fade, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Iron Bull is a Good Friend, Jealous Solas, Krem is So Protective of These Children, M/M, Only to the Inquisitor, Oral Sex, Papa!Solas, Parent Lavellan, Past Female Lavellan/Solas, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Lavellan, Protective Iron Bull, Public Sex, Rare for Triplet Elves to be Concieved so Damn, Rough Sex, Sassy Inquisitor, Sera Being Sera, Sexy Solas, Solas Smut, The Fade, Triplets, Uncle Varric Tethras, Unplanned Pregnancy, Uthenera, Varric Tethras is a Good Friend, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurroundedByDemons/pseuds/SurroundedByDemons
Summary: A full year has passed since the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste, Silea Ashaadahlen Lavellan, has put down her bow to raise her children as the other former members of the organisation go their separate ways. An incident causes a break in Leliana's spy network which puts Silea in a position she wasn't prepared for as her former lover comes back to Skyhold intent on making her life a living hell as they work to reunite their child with the living world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All OC names are from FenxShiral's Project Elvhen: Book of Names.

"Is she all right?" Leliana's concerned voice filled her ears as she stirred from the deep slumber she had taken. At first she was confused; _what happened? Had she been attacked? Injured? Why did her whole body ache?_

It was only when she opened her eyes and looked about did she remember what had occurred the previous day, and her eyes landed on the bassinet at the end of her bed where soft mewls and cries were emitting. A huge smile broke out on her face as she heard them, seeing a hand wave and a leg kick from time to time. "My babies..."

Triplets. She had just given birth to three children- _her children_ -and the pain had caused her to pass out after she had lasted long enough to push out the youngest, healthy just like the other two from their cries. She had went into labour late at night just before she retired to bed after having a meeting with Cullen, Josephine and Leliana. She had been helped to bed by Josephine while Cullen went to get Dorian and Leliana the Dwarven midwife. Why they needed the mage confused her quite a bit, until she was told that Dorian had spent the last nine months of her pregnancy studying the Dalish and how they proceeded to carry out the actual day of birth. Also, the father of the child was a mage, albeit a much powerful one, and Dorian said he wouldn't be surprised if he was born with that power meaning so could the baby. If that was true, he could examine for any magical properties when they were born so they could be prepared in the future.

But now there were three; all big and plump, she could tell, as Josephine had lifted one out of the bassinet at the sight of the now awake Inquisitor. "Oh thank the Maker!" Cassandra breathed from her place next to the bed. "Silea, are you all right?"

"Sore, but happy." she held out her hands for the baby Josephine passed over to her. The baby stared up at her with electric blue eyes, the shape of her own, with wisps of brown hair sprouting from the top of the head. She noticed that the baby had her chin and father's nose and lips, making her believe that her eldest would grow up to be quite handsome indeed. She brushed her fingers against the soft skin of her child's cheek. "Exquisite..."

"A boy!" the Antivan seemed as happy as the mother of said-baby, much to her delight. "The biggest, I believe, and the quietest. He has cried, but stopped once he was cleaned. He's much more of a wigglier." she giggled.

"What will his name be?" Cassandra asked.

Silea smiled, brushing a finger against the tip of his pointy ear. "Elion; it means 'our bear'." he would definitely be the size of one, he was the biggest and possibly stronger than his younger siblings, and Bull had been waiting impatiently for them to be born so he could steal them away to train them immediately. She thought it was amusing, but just from one look at her son she knew maybe the training was a possibility, just not right now.

"Another boy! Louder than his brother, and goes for making distressed noises when he's hungry which we had to delay considering you want to breastfeed them yourself." her second child was delivered into her arms and she positioned him next to his brother, taking the time to take in his features. His hair was darker than her eldest sons with the same lips and blue eyes, but the shape of them was his fathers, except he had her nose. He looked like a younger version of his father, but with brown hair and the freckles scattered across his cheeks and nose.

"Halier; snow fox." she looked up to watch Josephine place the last and youngest baby in her arms. She was surprised to find that instead of the dark brown hair that she expected, the baby had red tufts of hair and plenty of it, with her eye shape and colour-a dark green-and her lips, with his nose and freckles.

"And a girl, the loudest of them all." she poked out her tongue from between her lips making her laugh and copy the action; the look of alarm that appeared on her face made her laugh harder.

"Adhlea; light of dawn." she took in the sight of her three children, all chubby elf babies who were staring up at her, needing and wanting her love and protection from the outside world. She would gladly give it to them, she would trade the world for her children.

"They are all beautiful." Leliana said, a small smile on her face, but then it disappeared as she addressed the matter at hand. "Now that they are born, we have to handle keeping it a secret from the people who will try and use them against you." she had a point; as Inquisitor she didn't have a lot of allies but she didn't have a lot of enemies either, however it didn't mean that people wouldn't try and get to them, to use them against the entire Inquisition.

"Then we keep it a secret; if we have enemy spies in our ranks, which we most likely do, we must keep them away at all costs. That means only people authorised by me, Josephine and you, Leliana, can know and keep in contact with my children. At the meantime only the people in this room, Cullen, Varric, Dorian, Bull, Sera, Blackwall, Cole, Vivienne and Morrigan can know. In time I will allow some more people, like Dagna and Krem, permission to be told. They-he-can't know about them."

For the past nine months the Inquisition had been hiding Silea from the public by her authorisation. No one could or can know about the children, especially the father himself. Solas had disappeared right after the defeat of Corypheus, leaving her a few weeks pregnant carrying his child. She had been heartbroken, and once she had found out she was with child Leliana doubled her search for him until one day she had been told directly by Silea to stop looking, deciding to move on and forget about him. It was better for her and her child that way, and she agreed although reluctantly.

"We'll do all we can." Leliana smiled. "Come on Josie, let's go tell the others." Josephine hesitated, wanting to stay with Silea and the babies more but at Leliana's insistence she left the room with one last congratulations to the happy mother, Leliana following quickly behind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cassandra turned to her once the room was empty. She was Silea's closest friend, having been with her every step of the way during the deal with Corypheus, the Deep Roads and Ameridan, the first Inquisitor. Along with Bull, she was one of the only people to know Silea the best, besides Solas. 

"Of course I do, _Divine Victoria_." she smiled at the older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "After I received Leliana's report about Solas, how he lied about his background, I've got a feeling that he is-...I don't know."

"I understand; you think he joined the Inquisition under darker intentions." Silea nodded. "It could be possible, he knew things nor ordinary elf would know."

"That's not the point, I mean, he said he learned everything in the Fade but-...he was too obsessed with finding and protecting the orb, for some reason." she sighed and looked own at her children. "Although he is the father I can't...I need to protect them, even from family members who I believe have different intentions."

"We'll be with you every step of the way, even when I'm in Halamshiral." Cassandra placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you and the children can visit, if you like of course, when they're a bit older. Vivienne would like that very much, considering she wanted you to have a daughter so she can make her into a real lady."

Silea laughed. "She did, didn't she?" she smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Cassandra, for everything."

"You're very welcome." she stood up. "I can hear someone coming, from the talking I think it's Bull, Varric, Dorian, Vivienne and Sera, with gifts I believe. I should be heading off back to Halamshiral, but I think I'll stay here for a few days, until you are better. You...you nearly didn't make it, you know."

"I know." with one last nod Cassandra walked down the stairs and through the door, leaving it open for the others to walk through.

"Oh, Silea!" Dorian's voice was the first thing she heard followed by Bull's horns as they walked up the stairs and into the room. "Where is the baby?"

Silea giggled. Leliana and Josephine must have not told them that it wasn't just one child, but she went along with it anyway. "Over here Dorian!" they walked over, all of them including Sera excited, and she giggled even more. "May I present Elion Solas, Halier Solas and Adhlea Silea Lavellan."

"Oh, what sweet names-wait." Dorian, followed by Bull, Sera, Vivienne and Varric, stopped in their tracks. "You said three names. As in-"

"Well, I'll be damned." Varric laughed, placing his hands on his hips, a book tucked under his arm.

Sera pointed, a look of victory on her face. "I know you were too big for it just to be one!"

Dorian was still in shock, his eyes glancing from one baby to the other. "I didn't bring enough gifts." he whispered, horrified. "They all can't look like their hobo father, they just can't."

Bull let out a booming laugh, startling the babies but they didn't make a sound that told everyone that it disturbed them. "Three?! Good going Solas."

"Hmm, three children? I pity you dear." Vivienne shook her head and stepped forward. "Lucky for me I have brought things for both genders, plenty for your sons to share. I left the clothes to Dorian. I don't have them with me, as they are in boxes in the rotunda, too big for me to bring up. I hope you can understand, darling."

"I understand, Viv." ignoring her 'it's Madame de Fer' she turned to Dorian, smiling. "I heard something about clothes, Dorian?"

"Uh, yes." he cleared his throat, stepping forward with two gift baskets filled with adorable and expensive baby clothes of all colours. "These are for one of your sons and your daughter, I was not prepared for another child so for the mean time they will have to share."

"I love them!" she couldn't see them fully, but she knew that Dorian would pick the most prettiest of clothing for her children; made out of expensive pieces of cloth from Tevinter, Orlais, Ferelden, Nevarra, and Antiva for all seasons, according to the fur sticking out of the folded pile. "Thank you, Dorian."

"Me next, me next!" Sera waved her hand, pushing forward and presenting a folded piece of cloth. Dorian and Vivienne shared confused glances and even Silea was confused on what it was supposed to be. "I only made one, so the first baby to grow attached own it." Silea raised her eyebrow at the mystery object until the other elf unfolded it, relieving it to be a blanket. It had been stitched together with articles of clothing, that she had noticed to be spare sheep-made clothing that Solas had left behind. "I made it myself." Sera blushed red, looking down. "I hope you like it."

"It's wonderful, Sera, thank you." she was amazed that she would do such a thing; she knew Sera wasn't heartless but she thought she would just bring a toy or something, not make something herself which probably had taken her a long time, and it still smelled like Solas, amazingly. She thought it would have faded from the cupboard they had stored it in but instead it had just gotten stronger.

"Well, my turn." Varric took the book from under his arm and handed it over, which she took, placing the babies between her legs in front of her, facing her. Her eyes widened in surprise. The cover art was the Inquisition's sigil, and it was titled 'All This Shit Is Weird - Children's Edition'. She raised an eyebrow at that; not just the curse word but also that he hadn't published a book about her or the Inquisition. "Yes, I am writing a book about Corypheus, and yes the title will stay the same. Sorry I didn't take the curse out, I forgot at the time. But you should be happy to know that there are none in the actual book, and that this is the only edition out there for children so you have a rare book on your hands."

"Thank you, Varric." she placed the book down on the bedside table followed by the blanket, now refolded, and the gift baskets. Bull stepped forward, his hand clutching something that was hidden because of how small it was compared to him. She looked up and smiled at one of her closest friends, and he returned it, reaching his arm forward and dropping the gift into her lap. It was a stuffed handmade toy of a wolf, gently stitched together she had noticed and she looked up at Bull, her eyes wide with happiness. Now she understand why Bull had been trying to keep away from her for the past few months, he had been trying to make her a gift, stitch together a toy for her child.

"Bull, this is...thank you. It means a lot." she smiled and he returned it, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"I know it's not enough-because you have two more-but it stung like a bitch when I poked myself with that stupid pin." he grumbled making her giggle, but give him look for cursing in front of her children. He muttered an apology and backed away.

"Thank you all for your gifts. Do any of you want to hold one?" Sera and Dorian jumped at the chance and she handed them Elion and Halier. Varric and Vivienne gathered around them to coo at them. Silea watched happily until she noticed Bull wasn't coming to see them, standing off to the side awkwardly. She smiled when he made eye contact and she gestured for him to come forward to the other side of the bed, which he did willingly. "Here, hold out your arms, like this. There you go." she placed Adhlea into them, making him stiffen.

"Boss, I don't-" he kept his eye focused on the baby, scared stiff, until she wrapped one hand around his thumb and gurgled up at him. His heart melted. He chuckled and smiled at her, and Silea watched the sight, fully trusting Dorian and Sera with her sons.

They stayed like that, taking turns holding them until Halier began to fuss, making Varric who had been holding him at the time pass him over. "I think it's time for lunch for them; and then a nap, for me as well." without even acknowledging the men in the room she began to feed him; she knew Dorian and Bull wouldn't care as they either didn't like breasts or were in a relationship with someone else and respected her enough, and Varric was head over heels with Bianca although he wouldn't admit that to anyone. Sera was with Dagna and Vivienne wouldn't give a damn, hopefully.

She fed and burped them one by one, passing them back over to Dorian who placed them back in their shared bassinet. A few minutes later they were fast asleep and the group were leaving, giving her congratulations and promises to see her in the morning. Silea smiled as she stayed up, watching the sunset from her bed through the balcony door in front of her until she was left in the darkness, the moon shining down, bathing her room in light.

 _"Afraid. What if finds out? What would he do?"_ Cole's voice echoed throughout the room and she turned her head to see him standing at the top of the stairs, staring at her. She smiled, and he smiled in return, walking forward. "Can I-?"

"Of course." she watched him walk to the bassinet and glance inside, taking in one after the other.

He pointed at one of them. "This one; red hair, like Solas." Silea nodded; she didn't know if his hair colour was actually red, but she knew from the colour of his eyebrows that they were definitely red, so his hair would have been too. She wondered what he would have looked like with hair, and she smiled at the thought at something to actually pull at when they-she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that.

"Her name is Adhlea." she told him. "The baby in the middle is Elion, and the other one is Halier." 

"I like them. They like you; very much." he looked up, his eyes flashing with something she couldn't quite identify. "Elves don't usually give birth to three, or even two. They worried. We all did; what if we lost you? Or one or two of them?"

She had said the same thing when she noticed how she big she was during her second trimester; too big for just one baby, and when she had told the Inquisition that elvhen hips are only made to carry one, not two like she had feared, did they see how big the problem was. She could have died, or one of her children, but she didn't. She had survived, although bedridden for a few weeks until she could walk again. She and her children were all healthy, and she believed it was because of the Anchors influence but she never stated it as fact.

"You didn't, so we shouldn't dwell on what could have been." she replied before a yawn escaped her. Cole walked back to the top of the stairs, looking at her.

"What will you do when he finds out?" he asks and her heart wrenches. She had seen Solas angry before and it ended with murder; so what would he do if he discovered he had three da'len hidden away by his own vhenan? Furious, she believed, and she knew the others would agree.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." she said, laying down and falling into a deep sleep as Cole left her and her new family alone.

* * *

 

As the days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months the three Lavellan children grew.

Elion, as the eldest child, was very observant and protective of strangers whenever they were around his brother and sister. He didn't mind as much if they bothered him but if they interacted with his siblings he got rather quiet and would watch with narrowed eyes that reminded Silea so much of Solas whenever he disliked or was suspicious of someone. When they reached six months he was still much bigger than his siblings, and was a quick learner. He learned how to sit up, crawl and walk before them, but in birth order they followed only a few minutes later. Morrigan was amazed.

Silea was hesitant with her at first, not knowing if she should allow her near her children, but she knew that she had experience-having a son, Kieran, of her own-and she had a soft spot for babies, especially hers. She had a particular soft spot for Halier, always having him on her lap which he liked, whenever she visited. He adored her, she noticed with amusement, and would always stare at her with awe which she enjoyed.

Halier was chubbier than his siblings; his legs, arms, torso, face. She adored the extra blubber, blowing raspberries to make him laugh, and she was concerned when he lost a little of it when he reached the age of one but Morrigan had reassured her that it was natural. His hair had become curly like hers but unlike his brother and sister, and he enjoyed climbing about onto things he shouldn't. She had to keep the balcony doors shut just in case he crawled out and fell off trying to climb up the railings. He was very shy and quiet meeting new people, and would grow attached at the end of their visit. His favourite people besides his Mamae and Morrigan were Bull, Dorian and Josephine although all three of them liked Josie.

Adhlea was the loudest; she would get excited just when she met new people or saw old friends like Dorian, who would rarely come and visit, and Sera who visited whenever she had the time. It was her who had become attached to both the blanket and the toy, making Bull and Sera have to make some for the boys who got rather upset. Although their blankets weren't made from Solas' old clothes and they weren't a stuffed wolf-a fox for Halier and a Halla for Elion-they loved them and would sleep with them at night. Her red hair had grown until it settled to her shoulders by the age of one, and her green eyes had grown bigger just like her brothers. Her freckles, unlike Halier's which stayed the same amount, had grown so they were across the entirety of her face. The daughter of the Inquisitor was known as _Tuanuelanain_ , little troublemaker because of how, at first, she would steal things of people without knowing that they belonged to them but then progressed onto pranks, accompanied by Sera. For a one year old she had tricks up her sleeve, but they were quite harmless so no one minded unless it hurt them as that was when Adhlea would get upset that she nearly had hurt someone. All three of her children were very sensitive to each others and everyone elses pain, but never their own it seemed.

"Mamae! Mamae!" the shouts of said-daughter had her up out of bed and about, smiling brightly. It was their first birthday, a year since their birth, and the entire courtyard and Main Hall had been prepared for the party. Since the birth of the three children Skyhold had slowly learned of their existence, slowly but surely, and she was content with just them knowing. Solas hadn't found out yet, she knew deep down.

She changed out of her beige pajamas which had been adjusted to fit her post-pregnancy body and thrown on a bright green dress which matched her eyes. She walked barefooted to the crib holding her youngest child and lifted her up, staring into the eyes that were the same colour of her own. "Happy birthday, Adhlea!" she pressed a big kiss to her forehead and then placed her on the floor.

Adhlea let out a big yawn, rubbing at her eyes, one hand clutching her small stuffed toy which she had yet to name surprisingly, with the other hand grabbing her blanket. The white nightgown she was wearing brushed against her shins, long enough to cover her but short enough so she wouldn't trip on it when she walked. "Mamae." she said, patting her head.

"I know, I know da'len but let me get your brothers first, hmm?" she peeked into the crib which Halier to see him waking, blinking up at her with a yawn. "Morning my little fox, wake up fully for Mamae." she whispered softly, scooping up her child and holding him to her chest.

"Mamae." he whispered in return, rubbing his own toy against her cheek. He wore the same white nightgown as his sister and brother because Silea didn't see the point in having them sleep in pants at their age, when they were older she didn't mind but also the gowns were easier to put on than pants. She placed him next to his sister, who he greeted by wrapping his arms around her head and pressing a kiss to her face which she returned, arms and all.

She then took out Elion, who woke up at the sudden interruption of sleep. "I'm sorry my little Halla, but it is time to wake for Mamae." he glanced at her sleepily but grinned when he noticed her, the sleep disappearing out of his eyes. She gave him time to be fully alert before placing him down next to his siblings, who he greeted in the same manner as they did to each other.

Silea didn't know why they hugged each others heads and kissed each others foreheads in greeting, but it was sweet to watch, it showed they loved each other just as she did with them. "Mamae!" Adhlea patted her head again and she laughed.

"Okay, okay let's go brush your hair." she took her hand and led her to the vanity, placing her on top of the desk and grabbing the brush, beginning to untangle the knots as gently as possible, Ashlea holding very still, until it was straight and soft. She kept an eye on Elion and Halier in the mirror, but they were to accompanied with babbling to each other in their baby language, sprouting some Elvhen words from time to time.

She placed Adhlea back own, smiling at the 'Thank you' she received before looking at her offspring. "Come here da'len, gather my little cubs." she sat at the end of the bed, gesturing for her children to come to her which they did. "Today is a very special day for all three of you, because a year ago on this day you entered this world and we are going to celebrate with our friends. You have to be on your best behaviour for me, and your aunt Josephine, because she planned the whole thing for you all with my help, and insistence. So be good, that includes you Adhlea." the girl's grin made her laugh. She had been astonished the first time she noticed her children understanding every word she said and listening, so she used it to her advantage. "Now, your clothes are ready so stay still while Mamae dresses you."

Elion was dressed in white pants and light blue shirt which matched his eyes, with matching blue shoes. Halier in a red shoes and shirt and black pants. Adhlea had on a white dress with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist tied in a big bow, with yellow shoes. Silea already on her dress but slipped on matching slippers, she didn't need to sort out her hair as she kept it short but messy. Josephine would chastise her but she would ignore it, her hair was meant to be like that.

"Come on my cubs, carefully down the stairs for breakfast." she helped each of them down the stairs and out of the bedroom door until they reached the Main Hall. Adhlea squealed at the sight of Bull waiting for them, dressed impeccably, and rushed to him followed by Halier and Elion. He gathered the three of them in his arms, laughing, as they greeted him cheerfully. Silea folded her arms and smiled at the sight as they tried to climb up him to grab his horns.

"Easy now, kadans!" she smiled. Kadan meant 'my heart', a nickname he reserved for Dorian, until the triplets were born. They also became kadan to him, like they had become amatus to Dorian, which warmed her heart. If something happened to her she would have liked for them to have custody of her children, she knew they would be in good hands then.

"Elion, Halier, Adhlea." she said making them turn their heads to look at her. "Leave Uncle Bull alone and come join Mamae for breakfast." Bull placed them down and they rushed back to her as fast as their legs would carry them. They walked in a line behind her like a row of ducks as they made their way to the breakfast table. They were placed in their highchairs and then given their breakfast which they dug into hungrily. She sipped her tea and ate slowly, keeping her eyes on them as Bull joined them with Dorian, who wished the triplets a Happy Birthday and joined them for breakfast.

The rest of the day flew by until it was time for the celebrations to begin. Guests arrived and placed in a pile in one and around the throne as the music from the band played and food was served. Silea watched from against the wall as Halier danced on Morrigan's feet, holding her hands as he laughed, enjoying himself. Morrigan smiled and talked to him, laughing from time to time. Adhlea was running about with Sera, laughing and pranking guests until stopped by Vivienne, who chastised Sera for allowing the toddler to indulge in such pranks but it didn't seem to stop them, but they did calm down a bit as they went to join Bull and Dorian to watch Cullen be surrounded by giggling girls. Elion was with Cole, Cassandra and Blackwall, babbling to them and doing his best to speak the language they all understood with Cole helping him. The spirit always did that when he was nearby so others could understand what they were telling people and also because he wanted to help them and Silea, he was like an older brother to the triplets and another son to the Inquisitor.

Silea crossed her arms and leaned back against the wall, a smile on her lips before she felt eyes watching her. Her own narrowed and she looked about, but she didn't seem anyone staring at her with the intensity she had felt. She wiggled a bit in her place and kept her eyes on her children until it was time to help them open their gifts, which she did gladly with the help of Varric and Leliana. 

"Mamae!" she sleepily looked over at Halier who was standing up in his crib, dressed in his nightgown and staring right at her, both hands clutching the wood but also his blanket and toy. The party had ended a few hours ago when Adhlea fell fast asleep and Elion began to slowly nod off, leaving Halier the only one wide awake. The guests who had travelled to be with them that night were offered rooms so they could stay and leave the next day which they happily accepted. Now everyone in Skyhold was asleep except for Silea and her youngest son. She stood up and walked over, laying him down and kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep, vhenan."

She climbed back into bed, having changed hours before, and laid down, she knew she was going to fall asleep straight away because of how tired she had been during the party; she had danced with many people at first until she opted out, her legs shaky and tired themselves. With one last look at the cribs holding her sleeping children-Halier had began to snore so she knew he had went to sleep himself-she closed her eyes, a knot deep in her stomach as she remembered the feeling she received during the party and knowing deep down it wasn't good.


	2. Chapter 2

_As a rogue Silea did not dream of the Fade, but she did dream, in a sense. Like many humans, Qunari, elves and all dwarves she dreamed of whatever her mind conjured up, memories of the past included. Mages were lucky, they could explore the Fade freely, and avoid the nightmares all together._

_The laugh from the older woman next to her made the small child that had been her look up and frown. "Grandmama!"_

_Her guardian wiped her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Oh, da'len! Of all the things I have heard about the Dread Wolf I have never heard anyone complain about how many eyes he has!" J_ _ust saying those words made her burst into a fit of giggles once more._

_The bond between grandmother and youngest granddaughter was as strong as a bond between father and daughter or mother and son. Her Grandmama was her favourite person, someone who didn't question her very existence and purpose on a daily business. It had made her estranged from her family at a young age and even the people of the Clan, making her a very solitary child. She spent her time exploring the forests when they stopped to camp there for a few days or even weeks at a time._

_Silea had always thought she was different from the other members of her family; every single member of her family possessed magical abilities, including her older and only sister who would be their Grandmother's First. The amount of times she rubbed it in her face made her blood boil._

_She stomped her foot, frown twisting into a pout. "It's true! There's so many of them! It's really scary! And how does he focus on one thing at a time without seeing multiple copies? It must be so tedious." she sighed._

_Fen'Harel, He Who Hunts Alone, Lord of Tricksters, The Great Wolf, Roamer of the Beyond and the Bringer of Nightmares stood in front of them. Actually, rather a giant statue staring down at them with only two eyes rather than the many that he had became to be associated with but he was there in a way. She had no idea why she would bring her here, into the depths of the forest away from their Clan but she did, for reasons she would learn even if it wasn't clear at first or she wasn't told at all._

_"Silea." the now controlled tone in her voice made the child's expression soften. "What is the meaning of your sister's name?"_

_"Rosala?" Why would she ask about her right now? When they were spending time together without her for once? "It means enduring. Why?"_

_The Keeper of Clan Lavellan ignored her with a nod of satisfaction and continued, "Do you remember me telling you the meaning of **your** name?"_

_"It means wisdom! Like an owl!" she let out loud hoot and flapped her arms to her sides for the added effect._

_"Yes." her Grandmother chuckled, "Do you remember me telling you about Wisdom?"_

_She nodded, "'They're rare spirits that when corrupted take on the form of Pride demons if they are denied their original purpose'. Those were your exact words."_

_"All spirits of Wisdom are most curious about the world around them. If you ask a question to one of them, if you ever get the chance, they will most likely reply with their own. They will carry themselves sensibly and are polite and courteous. When I look at you, I see Wisdom in the form of a child, and I worry what will happen with Pride takes you."_

_What she said next sounded like white noise when she heard something hit the ground behind her Grandmama with a loud 'bang'-_

Silea shot up, gripping the bedsheets tightly in her hands as her green eyes searched the room for the thing that woke her from her sleep. Nothing seemed to have been disturbed at first glance, until she settled her eyes on the two cribs across the room. Wait, two-

One was missing, the crib that held one of her children was gone from it's place between the other two. Silea couldn't remember a time where she jumped up quick enough, or when her heart pounded as fast as it did in her chest. _Where was it? Was it a trick of the light, so to speak? Where was her child?_

She threw the covers off herself, revealing her nightgown and legs to the cold room and jumped up, her eyes searching the room once more for the piece of furniture.

The crib was lying on it's side on the floor, the blankets that she tucked her child into led away from the toppled over crib to the still body of her baby, laying face down on the carpet. A wail tore through her throat at the sight and she rushed forward, dropping to her knees next to her offspring. She heard her other children begin to cry, having been awoken by the crib falling onto the wooden floor but no noise came from the piece of furniture or the surrounding area where her child could have landed. Her heart picked up speed when she noticed a figure laying on the floor in front of the bed.

She ignored the hurried footsteps and shouting coming from the stairs as she took in the prone form of her middle child. "Halier! Da'len, da'vhenan!"

"Silea?!" Cassandra's voice shouted up the stairs as the door to her room flung open. "Are you all right?!"

While she reached the top of the stairs first it was Josephine who was the first to spring into action. "Call a healer!" she cried, fear laced into her voice as she stared in horror at the scene before her. Shouts from Inquisition guards on duty to wake up the healers sleeping in the castle in the servants quarters filled the building as chaos erupted. Doors were thrown open as now awake inhabitants and guests went to investigate. Silea could hear Leliana call 'Get Morrigan!' at the bottom of the stairs as she pieced together what happened just a few feet above her.

"Halier!" everything flew out of the window as Silea scooped up her son, cradling him to her chest. She could feel him breathing, but his limp form worried her, especially the blood pouring from his forehead, flowing like a river down his skin, covering his face in blood. "My baby!"

She didn't bother focusing on the voices of her friends and refused to give up her precious son to anyone until healers arrived. She barely noticed Sera and Dorian scooping up Elion and Adhlea and taking them away from the scene, Iron Bull following close behind, trying to make the crying babies laugh. She could distantly hear Josephine telling her that Halier would be all right, and that he would wake up and be fine. It was just a concussion.

The gnawing feeling in her belly told her that it wasn't as simple as that.

* * *

It was a cold day in Skyhold. News of the well-being of the Inquisitor's son had travelled fast around the keep, but Silea didn't know if it had reached the outside world. What would happen if Orlais and Ferelden found out about the children of Andraste's Herald? How many people would see them as divine beings bestowed upon Thedas? What if, Maker forbid what if, that someone would take them away from her?

What if Solas found out?

Silea had seen him angry, and she did not want to see him enraged.

The small body of her son lay in a bassinet in the middle of her room. All the balcony doors were shut, curtains drawn, and a fire roaring. Morrigan sat on the seat against the stair railing, studying book after book for answers on why the elvhen baby would not wake from his slumber. She had been the one to deduce it was no simple coma, and had helped clean the wound on his forehead, which would leave a small but deep scar. Like the one his father had above his right eyebrow. The similarities had made the apostate shudder.

The Inquisitor was sitting on the end of the bed, tearing her bottom lip apart with her front teeth. It had taken great strength and eventually the tears of her Antivan Ambassador to pull herself away from her son and ultimately the tower itself to have something to eat and see her other two children; who would be staying in Dorian and Bull's room for the foreseeable future. They could feel the tension around the hold and their mother's pain, so whenever she went to see them they would simply hug her, kiss her cheeks and babble to her in a mixture of Elvhen, Common language and baby-talk. She appreciated their comfort but it pained her even more to see how much they missed the company of their brother.

"Your Worship." Silea was pulled out of her thoughts towards her worried offspring to see Krem standing at the top of the stairs, pale as a sheet and sweating balls. Her worry now was brought to him.

"Krem, are you all right? Has something happened to my da'len?" if anything happened to Elion and Adhlea she would lose her head, or someone would lose theirs depending on what mood she was currently in at that time.

"Leliana-" she knew that she had to worry the minute she heard him call Leliana by her first name. "-She doesn't know how-he's here, at Skyhold-"

"Who is here?" Morrigan asked but Silea had hardly heard, her blood had run cold at the mere mention of him.

"Solas, Ma'am." Krem answered just as the door flew open and Sera was heard running up the stairs. followed by Cole who stopped to look straight at Silea through the bars.

"Elfy is here!" Sera all but hissed. "He's in the Main Hall, yelling!"

"Sera, go through that door and hide up there. Cole, go downstairs and make sure no one gets murdered by him. Krem, Morrigan, go and check on Adhlea and Elion and only bring them out when I come for them." the peaceful tone of her voice made everyone look surprised she was so calm-herself included-as they did what she asked with Sera mumbling about 'Elvhen glory' and 'rebuilding the Empire' the entire way up the ladders. 

Solas had arrived at Skyhold, came back to her, and as she feared he was enraged. He knew about them, and more importantly, the state their youngest son was in now. The only thing she could think to do was crouch in front of the bassinet, hands grasping the soft fabric wrapped around the wood holding her child, and close her eyes. Solas could help her, he knew what had happened to their son even if he didn't know about it when he arrived.

The heavy footsteps running, almost stomping, up the tower stairs matched the beat of her heart. _Thump, thump, thump-_

Leliana's voice reaching her ears; 'how could she have allowed a slip into her network, how could she have allowed her worry for the Inquisitor's son let her make a mistake?' Silea wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault. _Thump, thump, thump-_

Josephine calling out in one last attempt to stop the apostate; 'don't hurt them!'  _Thump, thump, thump-_

At the last minute she sprung up and moved to hide the bassinet with her body in a last attempt to hide her child from his father. The door hit the stone wall with a loud bang, followed by the slow, agonising, squeaks of wood as he walked up the stairs. She knew that her two advisors were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, ready to leap into action to protect them if he so much as made a move of harm towards her. Even when he was angry Silea knew he wouldn't do such a thing, so why was she scared?

She still kept her eyes closed, even when silence filled the room and she could feel his glaring stare in her direction. It was only until he opened his mouth did she so much as turn her head in his direction.

_"Where is he?"_ he so much as growled. She opened her eyes and for the first time in a year, took in the sight of her former lover. He wasn't wearing his usual apostate hobo clothes, rather the ones worn by the sentinels of the Temple of Mythal, the one worn by Abelas but without the hood. She didn't understand why, but kept her confusion and question to herself; she knew he was not like any Dalish or city elf.

_"Don't make me move you by force, woman, you have already lied to me by concealment."_   the malice in his voice made her flinch, and his features softened. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his rage, and she let him. She allowed him to be angry. "Vh-Inquisitor, please."

She stepped aside and he moved closer, slowly, one foot at a time towards the bassinet in the middle of the room. The moment he got close enough to see his son's face he rushed forward, taking in the form of his child. "What has happened?" he breathed, anger replaced by fear.

"I don't know." she whispered and his eyes flashed from the scar on Halier's forehead to her eyes; Fade green meeting icy blue. "I woke up to a bang and he-"

"I understand." he interrupted before turning back to the babe. "He tried to escape his crib, did he?" the chuckle surprised her. "Just like his Papae when he was young, hopefully he does not turn out to be as cocky and as hot-blooded as I was."

"Or curious like his Mamae, but we believe he was trying to-to-escape, I suppose. He's always liked to try and climb things, we had to lock the balcony doors so he didn't climb the railings and fall off." her attempt at making humorous conversation was a success from the smile that came upon his features.

"Silea, I-" his anger, hatred even towards her was gone in an instant as he looked up at her until, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small dress belonging to a child thrown over her desk chair. Her eyes followed suit and Solas stood from his crouched position, eyebrows furrowed before realisation dawned upon him.

"Inquisitor." he warned and from the look now thrown in her direction she could tell he was not happy. "Unless our son has decided to be a cross-dresser at a young age, who does that dress belong too?" his own attempt at humour was hidden by his growing anger towards the information being thrown his way. Silea couldn't even look at Solas, but knew that his attempt to remain calm had now dissolved.

"You had twins?" he finally said. She shook her head and in reply he raised an eyebrow, confused until it finally dawned on him.

"Three?" she winced. "You gave birth to three of my children and have kept them from me." the fact he was not shouting made her even more scared. "Inquisitor, look me in the eye and tell me you did not have three of my children."

"I can't." she whispered shamefully. 

"And why is that?" he growled.

"Because I had three of your children." she looked down at her feet like a scolded child trying to steal from a cookie jar. The silence in the room was deafening, and he only looked up when he heard the door to her quarters close, signalling the departure of her two Ambassadors.

"How are you even still alive?" was the next thing out of his mouth, surprising her. "There has never been any surviving records of an elf conceiving triplets before."

"I don't know. I think..." she involuntarily clenched her left hand. "It had something to do with the mark."

He looked down at her hand and she noticed the distant look slowly appearing in his eyes before he snapped out of it, back straight. "I will stay at Skyhold until our son has awoken. I will have to contact a spirit in the Fade for help, it may take a few weeks..." the distraught look on her face made him step forward and place a hand on her shoulder before bringing it up to cup her cheek. "Do not worry, vhenan, everything will be all right."

The two stood, staring up at each other until Solas stepped back, composing himself. "I will have the rotunda cleaned out and set myself up there. I will see you at dinner." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. He must have known that she had hardly ate since the accident, somehow.

She remained in shocked silence even as he left, the door closing behind him, and the questions she wanted to ask him; where had he been, why had he left, and why was he wearing one of the Sentinels uniform all escaped her mind. Instead she stood in the middle of her room, looking at where he had been standing.

"Wow, that was...interesting!" Sera's giggle was heard from the balcony above.


End file.
